Vanille et Chocolat
by Riki - sama
Summary: ONE-SHOOT ! SuG : Masato est amoureux de Yuji, mais décide abandonner cette idée car il attend depuis trop longtemps. Yuji remarque que quelque chose ne va pas dans son comportement et va le voir! Venez lire! réécrit


_**Vanille **__**et **__**Chocolat**_

_**Résumé : **__Masato est amoureux de Yuji, mais décide abandonner cette idée car il attend depuis trop longtemps. Yuji remarque que quelque chose ne va pas et va le voir! _

_**Couple : **__Masato x Yuji_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__Bah…j'ai fait de mon mieux alors laissez des coms !^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je l'aime…Je l'ai aimé depuis notre toute première rencontre…_

_C'était dans un bar…je n'oublierai jamais ce moment… ça m'est vraiment précieux et c'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire depuis…_

_Je suis Masato des SuG et celui dont je suis amoureux, c'est Yuji, on est dans le même groupe et tout les deux, des guitaristes…_

_Comme je l'ai dis plutôt , je l'aime, mais lui, il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte… des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme à ses yeux …et ça fait très mal. Il est toujours là à s'amuser avec les autres ou avec des conquêtes trouvées dans un quelconque bar… Sans jamais un regard sur moi…maintenant que j'y pense ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps que j'attends un signe de sa part…pourquoi est ce que rien n'a changé ?... j'ai pourtant tenté de faire des approches plus ou moins explicites…et plusieurs fois mêmes ! ! !_

_Est-ce que ça a vraiment le moindre intérêt de continuer de faire vivre cette étincelle d'espoir, un espoir d'amour non partagé ? Ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi est ce que je continu ? On dit que quand on est amoureux, on est heureux et respire la joie de vivre… mais moi non, moi j'ai mal au cœur quand il va voir ailleurs, j'ai du mal à respirer quand il m'ignore, j'ai mal de vivre sans son regard…_

_Cette espèce de stéréotype de « on est heureux une fois amoureux » s'applique au gens qui sont en couple, alors que moi… je suis célibataire depuis plus de 3 ans… oui je sais, je fais pitié à voir, parce que se réserver pour une personne qui ignore vos sentiments…c'est stupide…_

_Pourquoi ne pas … renoncer… ?... est ce que je me sentirai plus vivant si je renonçais à se sentiment … diabolique ? Après tout, rien ne m'interdit d'essayer alors… oui c'est ce que je vais faire, abandonner une bonne fois pour toute… oui, mettre un peu de distance, recommencer à sortir…petit à petit… reprendre tout simplement le courant de ma vie de star._

« **Takeru** : Masato…hé ho…moshi moshi *en agitant son bras devant son visage*

**Masato **: oh, oui ! Que ce qu'il y a ?

**Takeru** : …Quelque chose ne va pas ? T'es de plus en plus bizarre en ce moment je trouve…

**Masato** : euh, non c'est rien, ne t'en fait pas ! ha ha *rire nerveux*

**Takeru** : hmmm, ouais, ouais, si tu le dis! Bon les gars on reprend ! »

_Et c'était parti pour notre show, je n'arrête pas de le regarder et à cause de ça je loupe des notes et fais de faux accords. J'enchaine les fautes et ça exaspère quelqu'un en particulier._

« **Takeru **: STOP ! On arrête!

**Yuji** : ok mais distress (and coma XD)!

**Takeru **: Masato j'ai à te parler deux minutes, en privée, tu veux! »

_Pour une fois je sens son regard dans mon dos…cela me fait du bien…non non j'ai dis que je renonçais ! _

_Takeru m'emmène dans le couloir pour « discuter » un peu._

« **Takeru **: Masato, ça suffit ! Que ce qu'il y a ? Tu te comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps et t'es absorbé par quelque chose, à tel point que tu ruine notre répète ! Dis moi ce qui se passe !

**Masato** : …rien…rien du tout…

**Takeru **: Rien du tout ? ! Mais tu te fous d'moi, c'est pas possible ! Ecoute, mets toi à ma place…on doit préparer notre prochain single et tu fait foirer beaucoup de répétitions ces derniers temps… je veux savoir à cause de qui ou de quoi tu es comme ça… tu es mon ami et je m'inquiète, tu comprends ?

**Masato** : j-je suis fatigué c'est tout …non, enfaite…je ne pense qu'à une seule personne et…elle, elle me voit pas… et là, je suis à bout, je n'en peux plus…

**Takeru** : Masa-chan…elle…je veux dire cette personne…tu as déjà tenté quelque chose pour la séduire ?

**Masato** : Oui, j'ai essayé quelques trucs pour voir mais rien ne fonctionne…j'en ai marre… j'attends depuis si longtemps et-et ce matin j'ai décidé d'y renoncer et-et c'est trop dur, je suis désolé !*fond en larmes* »

_Je fonds en larme, en voyant ça il me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler._

« **Takeru** : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais pleurer…je ne te demanderai pas les détails aujourd'hui…tu veux continuer la répèt' ? Si tu veux tu peux rentrer chez toi.

**Masato** : non…mais on pourra avoir une journée de repos demain s'il te plait.

**Takeru **: Bien sur, quelle question ! En plus c'est un bon moyen de me faire pardonner !

**Masato** : arigato Takeru, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrai sans toi…

**Takeru **: ça non plus je l'sais pas ! ha ha ha ! »

_Je rigole légèrement à sa petite blague, mais je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien…J'ai décidé de ne plus aimer Yuji alors je vais devoir le snober un peu et être dur avec… il faut mettre de la distance sinon ça ne marchera pas… j'espère seulement que le groupe n'_en_ pâtira pas…_

_On rentre dans le locale de répètes et tout le monde nous dévisage, enfin moi surtout, j'ai encore les yeux un peu gonflés et quelque peu rouges._

« **Shinpei :** …Il s'est passé quelque chose, Masato ?

**Masato :** Oh non, rien, tout va bien, ha ha*rire nerveux*

**Yuji **: Tu es sure ?

**Masato **: …

**Yuji **: Masato, youhou ! T'es là ?

**Masato **: Oui c'est bon, lâche moi.*ton sec* »

_Je dis ça sur un ton sec et énervé._

_Je passe devant lui sans rien dire, je ne le regarde pas même si je sais très bien que ce que je viens de faire l'a troublé…Son regard se pose encore sur moi et je sens de l'inquiétude…mais c'est trop tard maintenant…_

« **Takeru :** Demain c'est jour de repos les gars !

**Tous **: OUAAAAIS !

**Chiyu :** Yuji, demain je serrai un peu occupé, alors on pourra pas se faire un nuit blanche de jeux vidéo, tu m'en veux pas *main derrière la nuque*?

**Yuji :** Non, t'inquiète *sourit* …et puis je pense que j'aurai quelque chose à faire… »

_Je sens un regard brulant sur mon dos… que ce que c'est que ça ?_

« **Shinpei **: Bon, bah on fini vite et dodo !

**Chiyu :** Viiiiii ! »

_Aller, encore un petit effort et je vais pouvoir m'endormir enfin._

…

**Le lendemain.**

_J'ai essayé de m'endormir toute la nuit mais je n'y arrivais pas …j'en peux plus… ça fait des mois que ça dure…je devrai peut être aller lui parler ?...Non, non ce sera stupide de toute façon ! Je l'imagine déjà en train de rire sur ma déclaration…même s'il ne le fait pas exprès, il peut être blessant par fois…Et puis que ce que je raconte, je devais pas renoncer à lui, moi ? !_

_C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un sonne…pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? Ah, il n'est que 8h32…qui ça peux bien être ? Les SuG…Non, c'est impossible ils sont tous flemmards le matin, même moi je suis comme ça d'habitude…Bon je me lève, je ne porte que mon boxer qu'on ne voit pas sous mon t-shirt noir avec SuG écrit devant et derrière…c'est dure de se lever le matin…_

_J'ouvre la porte mais quand je vois qui est derrière mes yeux se transforment en soucoupes…c-c'est YUJI ? ! ! ! Lui me reluque, presque en rougissant._

« **Yuji **: Ah ! *rouge* gomen ! Je suis désolé de te déranger si tôt. 

**Masato :** euh, non, c'est rien, …entre. »

_Merde mais que ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ! Un jour de congé ! Il adore ça d'habitude, et en plus il arrive super tôt, c'est quoi ce délire ? ! Les aliens l'auraient remplacés par un faux ? ? !_

_On rentre dans le salon et s'installe dans les fauteuils…Un lourd silence pesant s'installe…il arrête pas de me fixer, c'est…troublant… et… POURQUOI JE L'AI LAISSE ENTRER MOI ? !_

« **Masato **: …putain il fait froid là !

**Yuji **: Normal avec la tenu que tu porte !

**Masato** : *rougit*euh…que ce que tu fais là enfaite?

**Yuji **: bah, je viens te rendre visite et.

**Masato** : Pourquoi faire ? »

_Je lui réponds d'un ton sec, je veux arrêter de le vouloir, un jour peut être on redeviendra de bons amis mais pour l'instant c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Bon, j'ai fais l'erreur de le laisser entrer maintenant faut assumer mais avec prudence !_

_Mais…il se lève, se dirige vers mon fauteuil et d'un mouvement brusque met ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage._

« **Masato** : Ah !

**Yuji :** *le regarde dans les yeux* …parce que je veux savoir ce qui se passe ? ! ! Depuis plusieurs mois t'es bizarre et dans la lune, tu m'évite et voilà maintenant que tu m'agresse ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais ça !

**Masato :** yu…ji… »

_Merde ! ! L'heure des explications a sonné ! Bordel, je fais quoi ? ! Je peux pas lui répondre en plus…et…il est trop près de moi…je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau…et ses yeux…merde, si ça continu je vais craquer ! Je le vois baisser les yeux qui commencent à pétiller et me dit alors sur le ton d'un enfant fragile._

« **Yuji :** …Masato explique moi…onegai.

**Masato** : je…je ne peux pas ! et laisse moi, d'abord !

**Yuji :** Mais pourquoi ? ! *s'énerve*

**Masato :** parce que !

**Yuji** : *s'avance* alors…tu vas continuer ton jeu de snob ? Moi je le veux pas ! Que ce que je t'ai fais ? ! Tu sais j'ai bien compris que c'était contre moi que t'avais quelque chose ! Mais quoi, merde ? !

**Masato **: …mais que ce que ça peux te faire, hein ? ! J-Je te déteste d'abord !

**Yuji** : *le gifle* Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas arrêter ton jeu de merde oui ? Putain mais que ce que je t'ai fais, bordel ?

**Masato :** Mais justement, t'as rien fais ! J'espérais tellement mais toi t'as rien fais ! *larme*

**Yuji **: Que ce que…tu veux dire par là ?

**Masato **:…si je fais ça c'est pour t'oublier…je veux plus…je veux plus te désirer…je t'ai aimé tu pige? ! Mais j'en ai eu marre d'attendre quoi que se soit de ta part ! Je veux juste t'oublier ! J'ai mal tu le comprends ça ? ! *en pleurant*…

**Yuji **: … *(O.O)* … Tu…m'aimes… ?

**Masato **: …oui *en pleurant encore plus* va t-en onegai…je pourrai pas supporter ta présence plus longtemps… *se met en boule dans le fauteuil*

**Yuji :** * le prend dans ses bras* Moi aussi Masato… moi aussi je t'aime…

**Masato **: …Nani ?

**Yuji **: …dès la première fois, où je t'ai vu dans ce bar…j'ai flashé sur toi…et je… je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fais… enfaite j'avais juste peur… peur de ta réaction… »

_C'était donc ça…_

_Son visage se rapprocha du mien pour sceller nos lèvres dans un_ _doux baiser qui me fais tourner la tête, tout les deux à bout de souffle, on se sépare. Collant nos front l'un contre l'autre on se regarde, son regard est brulant, brulant de bonheur et de passion. On se remembrasse, ses lèvres sont si douces …oh mon dieu je rêvais de ses instants depuis si longtemps, il commence à m'embrasser le cou en y laissant des suçons, il me mordille aussi le cou le léchant aussi par la même occasion… oh il s'attaque à mon lobe le suçotant comme mon cou précédemment…ah Kamisama je vais fondre et je retiens pas du tout mes gémissements, qui deviennent de plus en plus fréquent, je le sens sourire entre deux coups de langues… j'espère que je l'excite. *rougit*_

_Il glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt en me caressant le torse, j'ai chaud, très très chaud, il m'enlève mon haut pour explorer mon torse. Très vite je le débarrasse de son haut et commence à déboutonner son pantalon, qui se retrouve par terre. Pendant tout ce temps, lui m'embrasse le torse, laissant s'échapper des soupirs de plaisir, qui ne font qu'augmenter la rougeur déjà présente sur mes joues. Il me mordille l'épaule, je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur mélangé au plaisir. Et soudain sa main se pose sur mon intimité, en appuyant dessus doucement puis en accélérant les mouvements, je peux sentir une chaleur intense naitre dans mon bas-ventre._

« **Masato **: haaaahhh…arrête de m-me faire attendre …one…gai…

**Yuji**: … comme tu veux *sourie*… »

_Il retire lentement __les__ dernières barrières qui nous gênent, on se retrouve nu comme des vers, lui sur moi. Il a un corps tellement beau, mes yeux se perdent dessus, il est tellement parfait par rapport à moi, je me mords la lèvre inférieur... je le vois se redresser et me regarder avec de grand yeux, que ce que j'ai fais ? ! Il me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille…_

« **Yuj**i : t'es trop sexy comme ça, je vais plus pouvoir me retenir, accroche toi à quelque chose ça va faire un peu mal…

**Masato **: *en rougissant* d-d'accord …Je…je te fais confiance… »

_Alors c-c'était moi ? ! J-J'avais une expression sexy ? ! Wouah c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça… kyaaaah !_

_Il me pénétre doucement sans vouloir me faire top de mal, malgré tout je ressens une vive douleur me piquer les reins je m'agrippe à son cou. Yuji prend mon sexe entre ses mains et fait des petits mouvements de va et vient pour me faire oublier cette sensation désagréable de mon bas ventre. Peu de temps après je me détends et lui donne un coup de reins pour qu'il comprenne que je suis prêt. _

_Il commence à bouger en moi, je le griffe dans le cou, ce geste fait sortir de sa bouche une plainte à peine audible. Ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus fréquents, sa présence me réchauffe, c'est d'une extase pas possible ! On pousse tout les deux des gémissements très fort, je pense pas pouvoir marcher demain, il est extra. _

_Aucun de nous ne peut tenir plus longtemps, alors on se lâche, moi dans sa main et lui en moi, tout deviens un peu flou tout d'un coup, je sens le sommeil pointer le bout de son nez, je m'allonge confortablement contre lui et tombe dans les bras de Morphée. _

…

_J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Il ne fait pas nuit dehors alors je présume qu'on est pas encore le lendemain. En tout cas je suis blottie contre un corps en sueur légèrement froid. Yuji me caresse les cheveux en jouant avec par moment…_

_« _**Yuji **: t'es réveillé ?

**Masato** : euh, voui fait chaud quand je suis avec toi *sourire*

**Yuji** : Kya t'es trop chou ! Mais sinon, une petite glace ?

**Masato** : vouiii ! J'en ai plein dans le frigo, et plein de parfums différents aussi !

**Yuji **: Je prends chocolat et toi ?

**Masato :** Vanille ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_Encore un happy end…je changerai jamais mais bon après tout c'est moi qui l'écrit, alors je fais ce que je veux ! _(^^)

_Une explication un peu stupide de mon one shoot à la fin mais bon je pense pas que sa peut détruire l'histoire !_

_Comme d'habitude, je vous demande de m'envoyer des coms !_

_Et puis bah, à la prochaine fois !_


End file.
